


Afterlife Theater

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: SIDE: HOPE [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: i'm not crying you're crying, rest in peace, we can't act like they never existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: Meanwhile, in a world separate from the living, those who passed on early watched as the world continued moving without them.A homage to everyone who has died.





	

 

“It’s over already?”

Meanwhile, in a world separate from the living, those who passed on early watched as the world continued moving without them.

“BORING!!” Junko shouted and threw popcorn at the screen. “Laaame! Boo! Total cop-out of an ending!” She shot harsh criticism one after another mixed in with crude remarks. “Plot? What plot? This didn’t make sense at all!”

“Junko, we’re not supposed to be noisy. There are others watching too.” Mukuro whispered in embarrassment.

“Huh?! Like I give a fuck!” She yelled back even louder just to mock her. “Besides, anything I say is way better than this bullshit on screen!”

“Shut up you ugly woman.” Yasuke reprimanded her sharply, his eyes were focused and never left the screen. “Don’t make me knock you out again.”

“Kyaaah! Public humiliation! How kinky of you!” Junko squealed in delight.

“Could you say that again, big sis? Oh, and put in some more fanservice while you’re at it.” Yuuto commented as he eagerly stuffed another piece of bread in his mouth.

“Inappropriate behavior is unsuited for the theatrical environment. I request that you cease this at once.” Ishimaru scolded the noisy bunch.

“Yeah, man. Keep it down will ya?!” Mondo shouted at them.

“Well she does have good reason to be outraged.” Celes quietly commented with a neutral expression. “This just seems too happy of an ending given what we’ve all had to go through.”

“Dude, you know what would have made this better?” Leon asked no one in particular and so he also answered his own question with a longing sigh. “If we were all alive and with them too.”

A heavy silence fell on them inside the theater.

“Well… It can’t be helped.” Sayaka was the first to speak up. “There’s no way we could cross over. We’re dead after all.”

“A deus ex machina? That’s an even worse ending! I refuse such low quality plot!” Yamada voiced out his protest.

“But just because we’re dead doesn’t mean there’s no reason for us to rejoice for them.” Sakura’s calm and reassuring voice echoed throughout the theater and it had the soothing effect of dissolving the tension.

“That’s right! Even if I’m stuck here, I’m so happy that I won’t be seeing my sis for a while.” Yuta declared with a huge grin on his face. For someone who was dead, he looked very much alive.

“Seeing them alive makes me feel happy more than jealous.” Chihiro smiled as well. “I’m so glad that we got a happy ending.”

“Happy ending my face!” Ruruka objected from the back seat. “Do you know how much suffering I had to go through? And these guys get to live but not me?? Talk about favoritism!” She cried out exasperatedly.

“Ruruka, please calm down.” Seiko anxiously tried to pacify her friend. “I know you’re still upset but it’s already over.”

“It’s useless. She’s been ranting about it all this time. Just let her talk it out.” Izayoi said as he then nonchalantly ate another macaroon.

“You’re not the only one who suffered you know.” Bandai let out a long sigh. “I didn’t even last one hour after the game started.”

“…Sorry about that.” Sakakura promptly apologized. “I didn’t know it at that time but still, that got you killed. Sorry…”

“It’s okay. I’m not as mad anymore.” He then smiled knowingly. “Not when I know why you’re always so grouchy and frustrated.”

“W-What’s that–”

“Juzo~” Chisa slung an arm over his shoulders. “Look, it’s Kyosuke on the screen. Aren’t you glad that he’s alive?” She smiled and then her face softened as she offered her most sincere gratitude. “Thank you. If it weren’t for you, he would’ve been here with us.”

“Tch. You don’t need to thank me. You would have done the same thing if our roles were switched.” He looked away for a moment and then when his eyes met hers, there was an unspoken understanding between them. “Wasn’t it you who said that you could die for him?”

“I did, didn’t I?” She softly said and then almost jumped from her seat as she pouted at him. “Ah, but you beat me to it! No fair!”

“Well I wasn’t about to let him die on my watch.” He chuckled and then scoffed. “And had he died there then I would have punched the old man here.”

“My, someone’s full of energy now isn’t he? Ahaha!” Tengan laughed heartily.

“If you’re going to have some fun then count me in.” Great Gozu bellowed from his seat, ready for some action.

“Everyone’s getting along just fine~” Gekkogahara remarked through Monomi.

“Not a bad ending, don’t you think?” Kizakura commented as he drank his liquor.

“It’s the best we could have ever hoped for in the midst of all this despair.” Jin seconded as he too downed his drink.

And beside Chisa sat Nanami who had been watching here the longest. “Everyone did their best and so a miracle was created out of everyone’s hopes.” She smiled softly as the scene showed her friends with bright and hopeful smiles. “I think I can wait a little while longer until we can play a game together again.”

And with that, the curtains of this theater closes while the screen continues to play. A world without them continues to move. But even so, they still hope for those on the other side. This wasn’t the end, at least not for those still alive. There’s still the future. A future that they could shape as they want it to.

And for those who have passed early on, they will be here in this theater, eagerly watching this new future take shape.


End file.
